


the subtly of love

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Pokemon Emerald, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: she didn't expect to ever care for the optimistic surfer; however that was where she found herself. roxanne/brawly





	the subtly of love

**Author's Note:**

> Replaying Pokemon Emerald.  
> I ship it.

**...**

 Sometimes he scares her with little things; with his messy azure hair, and blue eyes that glint just so seamlessly under the sun – because it’s always summer in Dewford.

 

_“Roxanne! How is Petalburg?! City life treating you well?”_

_”Rustboro. I live in Rustboro, Brawly.”_

_”Ahh, sorry. Can never tell the difference.”_

_“That could be said for a lot of things.”_

 

But still she can’t understand him and his smiling, and optimism, and high-fives. She doesn’t understand why he takes so much pride in his surfing or granite collection; or why he _loves_ being a gym leader.

Because what does it mean, really, to be a Gym Leader? To train your Pokemon to amazing strength? To be considered just another obstacle in the face of an aspiring-trainer? 

 

**...**

 

And so she sits quietly on the islands of Route 115. Away from the bustling streets of Rustboro. Wondering if the little things she considered so trivial, were not little at all.

 

 

**...**


End file.
